StarGate Sg1: And the Dead Mans Chest
by Padfoot-001
Summary: Vala wants it to save Daniel, Daniel wants it to save Vala, O'Neill wants it to save himself and Adria and Baal will take whatever they can get. In a tale of love, betrayal and SPACE PIRATES! A Pirates of The Carribean StarGate story.
1. Weddings and Surprises

Authors Note: So a new story at last. A little starting note on this one I got the idea, clearly, from the new Pirates of the Carribean movie. It just came to me last night after the DVD's release here in aus. I was watching it whilst having a few bourbons and came up with this. I have it all planned out, a first for me. And it is very similar to the movie, just with StarGate characters and my own sort of link with the story. So hopefully you'll enjoy. Mainly Daniel/Vala paring, some Cam/Sam, some Cam/Vala and some Sam/Jack. And it's set after the Ori have been defeated, hurray!!!

_Disclaimer: I do not own StarGate Sg-1, it's character, or anything else you find familiar to the show. Nor do I own the plot line of Pirates of the Carribean: Dead Man's Chest, this is mearly FANfiction. _

**StarGate Sg-1: And The Dead Man's Chest**

**Chapter One: Weddings and Surprises.**

_Vala smiled happily at the large chest of gold that rested on the seat next to her in her stolen cargo ship. It had been a very successful mission. Not only did she have another cargo ship to trade off for something far more valuable, she had gold - tones of it. Glistening and gleaming brightly as the reflection of many passing stars shared with it their glow. _

_She sighed, very content. Free once again, in open space, the whole universe was hers to explore ... and she could do it all in leather. Vala liked leather, she looked good in it, she thought._

_Glancing once more at her precious cargo before preparing for the leap into hyperspace, Vala did not see the other approuching ship untill it was too late._

_"What in the wolrld?" she shouted loudly as the cargo ship collided with this new, much larger ship and gave a dangerous lurch. Even though her current predicament was bad, she couldn't help but muse over what she had just said. "What in the world?" she said again, this time to herself. "What in the world does that mean?" _

_It was an expression she had never heard before, or had she, she couldn't remember. But what did it matter, she was going to die, her golden treasure lost in the depths of space forever and all because of her carelessness._

_"Crap!" was all she could shout as her ship made a loud groaning noise. It was no longer flying ... she was falling. Falling through nothing but space. _

_There was no time to waste. She lept quickly from her seat, briefly taking in her reflection in the cargo ship full length mirror (she really did look great in leather), before grabing the large chest over flowing with treasure and making a run for the rings._

_But the treasure got heavier and heavier as she ran, or were the rings just getting further away, she couldn't quite figure it out, but either way she was doomed. The ship gave one more lunge, this time she couldn't keep her balance and she tumbled over sideways._

_"Get up Vala," came a voice seemingly out of nowhere. She recognised that voice ... it was a sexy voice, she knew whoever it belonged to would also, no doubt, look great in leather._

_"Vala get up."_

_There it was again. She didn't know why but she knew she had to obey. She rolled over and hoisted herself up with her arms. _

_"Vala ... Get up!" This time the voice was more pressing, more urgent._

_"I am up!" she shouted loudly at nothing. Great, now she was loosing her mind._

_"GET UP VALA!" _

_She was just getting ready to tell that pushy voice off when the ship gave the worse turn so far and she was falling. Definatly falling, into nothingness, open space, this was the end ..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OUCH!" Vala shouted loudly as she hit the bedroom floor in a tangled mess of blankets and sheets. She opened her eyes slowly and focused on the figure that was now hovering over her.

"Come on Vala, get up, we're going to be late for work."

"Not now Daniel, just a little bit longer," Vala complained, reaching one arm up to the bed she had just fallen out of, looking for her pillow. Her hand touched the fluffy object she was looking for and pulled it down to the floor with her where she snuggled her head in to it. "Now where was I?"

"You were just about to wake up," and with that Daniel bent down, yanked the pillow out from under her and lifted her to her feet.

She groaned loudly then stopped. It appeared the simple motion was too much for her. Her stomache seemed to turn ... she didn't feel so good.

"Vala, you okay?" Daniel asked as she placed a hand over her mouth.

"I'm gonna be -"

But before she could even finnish what she was going to say she was already in the bathroom, her head in the toilet as she was violently sick.

Daniel let out a long sigh as he sat down on the bed looking over at his soon to be wife heaving into the toilet. It had been like this almost every morning for the past week or so and although he was a little concerned there was nothing that she'd let him do for her.

After a few minutes her head finally surfaced. "I think it's all out," she said as she shakily got to her feet. Washing her face in the sink.

"You really should see someone, you don't seem to be getting any better." Daniel knew it was no good, she wouldn't listen to him.

"You know what Daniel." She emerged from the bathroon looking a little pale but there was no clear sign that she had ever been sick. "I think your right."

"I knew you'd ... what?"

"I think your right," she said again, slowly getting into her uniform.

"Y-you do?" He was shocked, he couldn't believe it. Except now he was even more worried. She was agreeing with him, maybe she was sicker then he thought. "You do?" he said again, a little more uneasy this time.

"Hmmmm - No! Not really actually"

Daniel hung his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Shoulda known."

"It's just a little bit of motion sickness Daniel, that's all."

"Motion sickness? You haven't been moving. You've been sleeping, over-sleeping in fact ... every - single - morning!"

"Yes I know that Daniel, but in my dreams I'm moving. You know, flying around on a ship and when I wake up I get a little motion sickness. There," she exclaimed as she shut the cupboard door. She was fully clothed now ready for another day at the SGC.

"You know maybe you shouldn't go to work if your not feeling well," Daniel suggested, looking her once over and fixing up her belt which was sitting on a funny angle.

She smiled at him as he did this and simply stroked his face. "And every morning we have this same conversation. I'm fine - really - can we please go now". She stopped stroking his face and as he leant in for a kiss she walked straight past him for the door, patting him playfully on the butt as she passed.

Another sigh escaped him as he turned to follow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Work at Cheyenne Mountain was very different now that the threat of the Ori had disappeared. Things were a lot more peaceful. Exploring planets was once again fun; no Gould, no Jaffa, no Ori and no Priors. It was all about exploration. And of course, for Daniel Jackson, it was all about study. Non-stop research, no being side tracked, no distractions, it was terrific.

"Howdy Jackson." Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell walked into Daniel's office. No knock, no warning, no nothing. He just walked on in humming the tune to 'here come's the bride'.

Daniel massaged his temples as he tried to focus on his translations despite the new distraction. This shouldn't have been too difficult, he had after all been living with Vala for the past year and a half, but as Cameron started getting louder and louder Daniel had no choice but to give him his full attention.

"Did you want something?" Daniel asked unable to keep the frustration from his voice.

"No, not really. Just came in to see how your doin'," Cameron now came up and sat on the edge of Daniel's desk. "So?"

"So ... what?" Daniel asked.

"So ... how ya doin'?" Daniel just stared at the man who was invading his personal space in disbelief. Hopefully if he answered his question he'd go away.

"Fine, but you know I'd be much better if I could finish this tablet before I go home tonight." A subtle hint, hopefully the Lt. Colonel would get the message. But as his butt remained plastered to the corner of Daniel's desk it was obvious that he hadn't.

"Great!" Cam stated rather enthusiastically as he gave Daniel a friendly tap on the shoulder. "So listen, just wondering when the big day was gonna be. I mean have you planned a date yet?"

Daniel didn't even look up from his tablet, in fact he barely heard what Cameron had to say at all. "The what?"

"The big day ... the wedding."

Finaly looking up from his tablet Daniel looked at the other man incredulously.

"You know ... the wedding", Cam paused as Daniel continued to look at him dumbfounded. "Y-you know ... the _wedding _... your's and Vala's."

"I know who's wedding your talking about I'm just wondering why your asking me this now. Of all days... at this time? Now ... when I'm working"

"Well I just figured I'd come see how it's going, if you needed help deciding on a date". Daniel pushed his tablet to the side. It was clearly one of those days when Cam wasn't going through the gate, clearly a paper work day. Everyone bugged Daniel on a paper work day. "I mean it's been a good 4 months since you two announced the engagement."

Leaning back in his chair and folding his arms across his chest Daniel thought for a moment. "I dunno Mitchell. Soon ... next month maybe, we haven't really decided yet."

Cameron stared at him for a moment, then as though reading Daniel's thoughts he said, "If your planing on waiting for him, you may be waiting a long time. I don't think General O'Neill is going to come back any time soon."

"That's not what I'm waiting for," Daniel snapped almost immediatly. But the truth of the matter was that that was exactally what Daniel was waiting for. He had never said it to Vala, but he knew she understood, she knew he was waiting.

Jack and Daniel had always argueed, always disagreed. Daniel was a scientist who disliked the military mind that was so prone to jumping to the 'shoot first, ask questions later' routine whilst Jack was the military man who didn't like the technobable that scientists spat out at him. Yet despite their differences the two of them had been very close; they worked together, spent their free time together, had saved each others lives on several occasions and had even loved the same people. Truth was, Jack was probably the best friend that Daniel had ever had and he wanted him to be at his wedding.

But Jack had been gone for several months now, and Cameron was right, everyone was right, it didn't look as though he would be coming back any time soon. After the Ori were destroyed Jack had asked permission for a holiday through the gate. Now that the universe was safe he wanted to go and see some of their old friends, catch up, see how they were doing. Naturally Daniel thought this odd for Jack, but thought it was just a mid-life crises, maybe the General needed some time alone. Where better to be alone then out there, far, far away.

So Jack's four week holiday came and went and still there was no sign of him. He never came back. There was no evidence he had gotten lost or killed, as they too re-visted planets in search of him, all had said they were visited by him and that he had seemed well. Daniel refused to think he wasn't comin back, Jack wasn't the type of man to run away from his problems.

Cameron noticed Daniels wondering attention and although he hated to be the one to tell him, someone had to.

"You know Jackson," he started trying to choose his words carefully. "General O'Neill retired before he left."

Daniel sighed and looked down at his desk. He had known this, somehow he had already known. Jack retiring before he had left only meant one thing, he never planned to come back, he was through. Just seemed unusal that he had wanted to retire away from all his friends.

"I'm sorry Jackson, but he really isn't coming back," Cameron added as he got up to leave.

"I was never waiting for him," Daniel quickly added before his team mate left the room. Cameron just nodded and left without another word leaving Daniel to his thoughts. Maybe it was time for him and Vala to get married, he had kept her waiting long enough. It was time to set a date.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This sucks!" Vala exclaimed to the empty bathroom. Once again she found herself sitting on the cold tiled floor of the female toilets at the SGC, hugging the toilet as her stomache uncontrolably decided to bring up everything it had in it.

There was a knock on the door and Samantha Carter's concerned voice could be heard from the other side. "Vala? Is everything all right in there?"

Vala opened the door and stepped past a surprised looking Sam. "Oh I'm just peachy," she muttered finding the nearest chair and collapsing into it.

"You know maybe Daniels right Vala," Sam said, a little uneasy at how Vala would take what she had to say. "Maybe you should go and see someone. I mean this is a preety nasty virus or something you have, it's been weeks now."

Vala closed her eyes and sunk lower into the chair. It was time to tell someone. Sam had been a good enough friend not to go blabbing to Daniel that she was spending more time in the toilets at work then anything else, so what reason was there not to trust her with this news too.

"I have been to see someone," Vala said, opening up one eye to get a glimpse at Sam's reaction.

Sam raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You have? Well, good ... What did they say?"

Vala thought for a moment, thinking of the right wording for what she had to say. "Well they said that i was having very normal symptoms for someone who was suffering from morning sickness."

This time she opened both eyes to get a good look at Sam's reaction. It seemed to take a moment for Carter to actually realise what Vala was trying to tell her. Finally her face lit up in shock.

"Oh my god! Vala, you're pregnat?"

Vala scrunched up her face and nodded. "Yes ... but don't tell Daniel."

Sam seemed to recover from the shock of what her friend had told her and started beeming. Daniel had been her friend for many, many years, the thought of him finally settling down and actually starting a family was just fantastic to her.

"Vala that's wonderful news, congratulations!"

Vala forced a smile and a let out a nervouse little laugh. It took Sam a moment to calm down and when she did she suddenly realised what Vala had said.

"Why don't you want Daniel to know?" she asked a little confused.

Vala looked rather ashamed and glanced around to the door nervously as though Daniel would be standing right there demanding that she answer the exact same question.

"Well, it's just ... you see I - I just don't know if ... I am going to ... eventually ... sometime soon ... perhaps ... just please don't tell him."

Sam could see the panic in Vala's eyes and naturally promised she wouldn't. It was, after all, completly up to her. Still confused by Vala's hesitation to tell Daniel she just thought she'd give her some encouragement.  
"You know, he will be thrilled. This is a good thing Vala."

Vala smiled and nodded looking down at her stomache thoughtfully as Sam left the room. It was a good thing, and yes, Daniel would be more then please ... she hopped. Of course, he did have the right to know, maybe it was time to tell him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As much as he wanted to get the last tablet translated and out of his way for good, some things were just a little more important. That was why Daniel found himself wondering the SGC corridors, tablet long forgotten, looking for his fiance.

She had been so excited when he finally proposed to her, now she could plan that huge, expensive wedding that she always wanted and he would no doubt have to pay for, but as time went on the novalty wore off as he still refused to set a date. But she had waited long enough, it was time to give his girl the wedding that she deserved ... but first he had to find her.

He rounded a corner, deep in thought and colided with a dark headed figure, sending her crashing to the floor.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you th-" as he reached out a hand to help her up he noticed it was none other then the very person he had been looking for.

"Watch where you're going Daniel, if I'd have been an expensive and very valuable and rare treasure you would have broken me and we would never have gotten our large fortune."

Daniel shook his head, still surprised at how she always managed to compare everything to some sort of treasure.

"Vala ... finally, I've been looking everywhere for you. I've decided that it's time to get -"

But before he could get his words out the alarm that signaled that there was incoming for the SGC's StarGate blazed out all around them.

"Unschedualed off-world activation," the comms shouted over the annoying alarm.

"Great timing," Daniel muttered to himself as he and Vala made their way to the gate room.

Cameron and Sam were already there by the time they arrived and the four of them stood and watched as the sheild was raised and that blue glow that signaled the StarGate was active flickered around the Gate Rooms' walls.

"Reading General O'Neill's IDC sir," came the disbelieving voice over the comms.

Daniel and Cameron exchanged a look before hearing Landry's reply. "Lower the sheild."

The sheild disappeared immediatly and all four members of SG-1 stood, side-by-side eagerly awaiting the second that their absent friend stepped through the gate.

It felt like hours before a figure finally stepped out of the blue puddle that rippled around in front of them. But it wasn't Jack, it was a small rather improtant looking man with his nose stuck so far in the air it was amazing he could even see where he was walking. Before any of them could even say "who the heck are you", about two dozen men had followed him through. These men were far more menacing; they were large, solid looking men with shoulders almost two people wide and muscles bulging out from under their shirts and each was armed with what looked like a small rocket launcher. The second they had settled themselves they each took up their weapon and aimed it at the airmen that occupied the room. Whatever their weapon's were they made the standard P90's look like a squirt gun.

"Lower your weapons if you wish to live," the snobby little man said importantly. "We do not wish to turn this into a masacure".

"Who the hell are you?" Cameron asked, stepping forward causing several of the meat heads to turn their weapons onto him. "A-and what do you want?" he added, stepping back slightly now as he lost some of his nerve.

"I am General Erickson, leader of Port Royal." Each member of SG-1 looked at each other, trying to recall a General Erickson, each face was blank. "And what I want Colonel Mitchell is to punish you and your team for letting the Orisi go free."

-------  
_**end chap 1**  
_-------

_Note: So what did you think? Love to know, leave a review if you think it is review worthy and I shall continue, although I'm sure I'll continue regardless, lol. Please do not comment on my spelling. I suck, I know, I've been told by my family, my friends, my self esteem is officially shattered, I do not want to hear how bad it is any longer. Deal with it, because I can not change who I am ... well that and I have no spell check. Thank you for making it this far, lol._


	2. Sentenced to death

Authors Note: Wow, this has been the quickest I've updated in like ever, ha ha. So this chapter might be a little shorter, the next will be longer, don't want to shove too much at you at once. Great to know some of you are really getting into this already. Hope it doesn't disappoint.

_Disclaimer: I do not own StarGate Sg-1, it's character, or anything else you find familiar to the show. Nor do I own the plot line of Pirates of the Carribean: Dead Man's Chest, this is mearly FANfiction. _

**StarGate Sg-1: And the Dead Man's Chest**

**Chapter Two: Sentenced too death.**

There was complete silence in the Gate Room as everyone seemed to be deciding what to do. Cameron Mitchell was more concerned with how this complete and utter stranger knew who he was, and seemed to know enough about his team to know that they were the ones that defeated the Ori.

For Daniel and Vala the reaction was a bit different. At General Erickson's words, "And want I want Colonel Mitchell is to punish you and your team for letting the Orisi go," they had both exchanged paniked glances and tensed up. This had not gone unnoticed by Sam, but for now she let it lie as Cameron took up further conversation with the man and his thugs.

"I'm sorry, but do we know you?" Cameron asked, risking a glance up towards the control room. It seemed that the head count up there was the same as it should have been, which meant no one had run off for back up. Whilst this was bad news for SG-1, it was the most sensible plan of action. When twenty or so men built like gorillas hold most of your military men captive at the point of a weapon you've never seen before, it's best not to make any drastic or heroic descisions before negotiating with them first.

"We do not know you," General Erickson said as he began to move closer to the leader of SG-1. "But we do, however, know _of_ you. You and your team were the one's who presumably defeated the Ori. Yet, for reasons we are yet to discover you let their leader, the Orisi, go free." Cameron stood up straighter as the General came to a hault, inches from his face and continued his speach. "Because of your drastic and foolish decision part of my city fell under seige, my people at the mercy of the Orisi. Many were killed and after she left, there was nothing but ruin and most of my people were forced to start over."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint ya _RICK_," Cameron said leaning in closer to the little man. "But it seems you came all this way for nothing. We never let the Orisi go, she was destroyed alone with all the other Ori. So your barking up the wrong tree here, because whatever happened to your city, me and my team had nothing to do with it."

When Cameron was finnished General Erickson merely snickered at him. "My dear Colonel, I do not care what you say your team did or did not do. I am here for one reason and that is to take your team back with me to Port Royal. Once there we shall gather up a handfull of people and you may have a fair trial. Then we can decide whether or not you are as innocent as you say."

As these words were finnished, General Erickson turned around and signaled to his men to surround the area. Then, out of his pocket, he pulled out what appeared to be a tiny dialing device and started punching in a gate address Cameron definitely did not reconise. The Gate came to life as it always did, first the kawoosh, then that mystical blue puddle.

"I'm sorry General, but I can not allow you to take my people anywhere." SG-1 turned around and found General Landry and several more armed airmen by the Gate Room enterance. It was a bold and slightly intimidating entry, but General Erickson didn't even flinch. Why should he, Cameron thought, it seemed he knew exactally what Landry was thinking. There was no way he would fire, even if it was to save SG-1, not when there were so many innocent lives in the room as well. General Erickson was right, there was no need to turn this into a blood bath.

"My dear General," Erickson said, almost mocking. "You're sounding like you actually have a choice in the matter."

At that moment Cameron was seized from behind by two very large and powerful hands. "Move it," the owner of the hands boomed out near his ear, giving him a painful knee in the back, forcing him to move. He could just make out three other shapes being shoved up the ramp out of the corner of his eye as General Landry started to shout something out. But Cameron Mitchell never heard what it was as he was shoved through the open StarGate.

Once him and his thug had reached the other side he barely had time to recover his footing before he was shoved through another open StarGate. Two gates they had travelled through, two gate address that General Landry had most likely not seen. Didn't look like they were going to get any help this time round.

As soon as he hit solid ground on the other side, his captor let go and shoved him to the ground. He lay there watching as, Sam, Vala and Daniel stepped through the gate in turn and were each, unceremoniously, thrown to the ground as well.

"Ow!" Daniel stated in annoyance as he tried to get back up, only to be shoved to the floor again by a man easily three times his size.

The StarGate shut down after Erickson's last few giants stepped through and Cameron looked around. They were in the courtyard of a rather modern looking city. There was a harbour nearby and it appeared the city was surrounded by mountains. If he hadn't of seen the foreign writing on the doors to some of the nearby houses and shops, he would have sworn that they were still on Earth.

"Welcome to Port Royal Colonel," Erickson said turning to look at the fallen SG-1. He reached down his shirt, not taking his eyes off Cameron, and pulled out a leather folder. He tossed it at Daniel with a simple order, "read!"

Daniel opened up the folder and found inside four official looking documents. He cleared his throat and began to read aloud.

"I, Commander Falcon, overseer of all in Port Royal do hearby declare the wanted capture of: _Colonel Samantha Carter_ of Earth; _for the crime of: helping in the escape of a wanted criminal mastermind, known as the Orisi_; for which the penalty is: ...," Daniel paused, looking up from the paper in disbelief. "... _Death_."

"That is correct, thankyou for that Dr. Jackson, you do not have to read any further." General Erickson bent down and collected up the folder from a very stunned Daniel. "You will find three more letters, much the same, in this folder with each of your names," he gestured towards, Cameron, Daniel and Vala, "in the place of Samantha Carters. Some of your crimes are a little more ... how should I put it ... _vast_, then others." This time his eyes came to rest on Vala as she looked unnessecarily surprised at this news.

"But you said we were entitled to a fair trial," Daniel said, working himself up for what would no doubt be another one of his famous, long-winded speeches.

"That will be decided on a later date Dr. Jackson. For now, you will be locked up, here at Port Royal, so you can think about what your actions have caused my people. I will discuss with Commander Falcon what is to be done with you. Take them away," he gestured to several of his thugs and turned to leave, ignoring Daniel and Cameron's shouts of protest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At first, everyone was silent. There had been a lot to take in and a lot to think about; like how they were going to get out of this mess, for starters. Then they seemed to all speak at once.

"Did we kill Adria or not?"

"Did anyone see the gate address?"

"Does anyone know where we are?"

"Is anyone else hungry?"

Cameron, Daniel and Sam all turned to face Vala.

"What? I'm starving, alright."

Cameron shook his head and ignored her. "Okay, so we need to figure this out. Did anyone see the gate address'?"

Sam shook her head. "No! Not that it would do us any good, we have no way of contacting Earth from this jail cell."

"She's right," Daniel sighed, leaning against the bars of their prison. "Doesn't look like we're going to have any help getting out of this one."

"Do they have a case?" Sam asked. Daniel turned to look at his friend. She hadn't really been asking everyone, she seemed to be only directing the question at Daniel and Vala. "I mean, did we kill Adria?"

Cameron laughed at her disbelievingly. "Of course we did. All the Ori were destroyed, there was no way she could have gotten away. That ancient weapon we found targetted and killed whatever we wanted it to. We wanted the Ori dead, and dead they are."

"But Adria wasn't technically like the others, she was human as well." The smug look on Camerons' face quickly disappeared upon hearing Daniel announce this news.

"What?" was all he could say as he leant in closer to Daniel. He looked over at Sam and saw the look of realisation on her face. It seemed she hadn't thought of this untill now either. "But you were both with her, you said she was destro -"

"We lied," Daniel cut in before Cameron could finnish.

"Y- you lied. So this crime ... this crime were going to killed for, it's real. We did do this. Well I shouldn't actually say we, I mean technically only you and Vala - HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" Cameron got up from his spot on the floor and made a bee-line for Daniel, but Vala stepped in his way.

"It was MY fault, alright. After the Ori were destroyed Adria was still left standing. She had no powers left, she was a normal human being. We probably should have destroyed her yes, but I couldn't and there was no way Daniel was whilst I was around." At Vala's words, Cameron diverted his eyes to her then sat back down. He had been so stupid, he should have known all this. Of course Vala couldn't kill Adria, it was her daughter.

"So you just let her go then?" he asked. This was it, the end of SG-1, they were doomed, guilty as charged.

"Yes we did." Daniel too sat back down, this time far away from Cameron. "But we never helped her escape or anything. I mean we left her on a ship in the middle of open space all alone with no one to pilot."

Vala cringed at these words. That had been exactally what they'd done and she had regretted it. How could she leave her daughter out there, all alone?

"But, if she had no powers, how could she have attacked this city?" Sam asked, trying to put all the facts together.

"That's what confuses me," Daniel explained. "Unless she had someone helping her, a new power we don't know about, then I don't think it was Adria at all. It's not like this General Erickson said that they actually saw her. As far as we know he could just be blaming this on her because it's the only logical explanation. Blame all problems on your enemy."

Once again there was complete silence as they all tried to take in the new information and compare it with the old. Several minutes passed and finally someone spoke up, making all heads in the cell turn and stare.

"Oh, and yes," Vala said, looking at Daniel.

"Yes?" He tried to recall asking her a question but couldn't. "What?"

"You said, 'does anyone know where we are?', and I'm saying, yes. I do know where we are." Vala smiled happily and everyone just stared.

"You know where we are?" Daniel said, standing up and walking towards her.

"Yes I do. This is Port Royal. A very stuck up, yet very endowed little city, if you know what I mean." She looked around and by the looks on their faces she could tell they had no idea what she meant. So she continued. "Well there's lots of valuables here you see. Gold, expensive jewlery and there's a stargate. Every so often they have groups of tourists come through to shop for a few days, they make a very acceptable portion of loot from this you see. So every so often a couple of - um - professionals -"

"Thieves, you mean," Daniel corrected beginning to understand what his fiance was trying to say.

"Yes fine Daniel ... _Thieves ..._ every so often a couple of thieves sneak in with the group and take everything they can find of value here and sell it on the black market."

No one said anything. They weren't sure if this was good news that Vala knew of this place, or bad news that this place also apparently would know of her. As the room was still silent and all eyes were on her, Vala seemed it appropriate to continue.

"This place is well known for it's harsh death penalty as well you see and you could always tell a good thief if they sold you something from Port Royal and were still alive to tell the tale."

After Vala had finnished her story Daniel opened his mouth to say something ... anything. He needed to know if she had stollen anything from here before, were they going to be in even more trouble or maybe did she have any connections nearby who could aid in their freedom. He was going to ask her any one of these questions, but before he could even get a word out their cell door suddenly swung open and two uptight looking men, armed with similar weapons to the ape-like men that grabbed them on earth, walked through.

"Vala Mal Doran?" They asked, glancing around the room.

"That's me," Vala answered, looking at Daniel nervously.

"General Erickson wishes to speak with you," and with that they made their way towards her, shoving Daniel roughly aside and each grabing one arm.

"Well please inform the good General that I'm booked solid today and maybe tomorrow would work better," but as much as she struggled, she was going to see the General now whether she liked it or not. "Or now is fine, I suppose."

Daniel ran for the cell door just as it slamed loudly in his face. He pushed them fruitlessly, hoping that they might open. But when they didn't all he could do was watch helplessly as the women he loved was dragged away.

"Don't say anything stupid," was all he could think to shout before she was gone.

----

_**end chap 2**_

----

Note: And that's the end of the story, ha ha ha, just kidding. Next chapter, Vala makes a deal much to Daniels dismay and taking Cameron with her they set out in search of an old friend. Want to tell me what you think, good, bad, continue? Leave a review, always love to know.


	3. The price of freedom

Authors Note: It should be noted, that whilst the story is basically the same as Pirates of the Carribean: Dead Man's chest I have swapped and twisted characters around to fit in with my telling of the story. Therefore, characters from the movie will be different. The character of Captain Jack Sparrow, is slightly different to the character in the movie and that's why I felt it best for him to have a different name, save confusion. So Captain Ronny Sparrow (I was told that Ronny was a pirate name from the pirate name generator, and heck I just like the last name sparrow), is similar to the character in the movie in that his purpose is basically the same, but his personality and traits will be very much for my own purpose. Just so you know and there is no expectations or confusion. Please enjoy :)

_Disclaimer: I do not own StarGate Sg-1, it's character, or anything else you find familiar to the show. Nor do I own the plot line of Pirates of the Carribean: Dead Man's Chest, this is mearly FANfiction. _

**StarGate Sg-1: And the Dead Man's Chest**

**Chapter Three: The price of freedom.**

Vala was led away from the Port Royal Prison and across the town square where they had come through the Star Gate. Never having been to Port Royal herself, only hearing wonderful stories on her travels, it was very exciting to actually be there. If only she wasn't under arest, then she could be free to explore and help herself to the valuables she knew this place was filled with.

After the town square they came to a tower with a flight of stairs at the bottom. They climbed and climbed for what felt like hours, Vala probably would have just sat down and gave up had it not been for the two guards dragging her along. Finally they reached the top where there was a large, open office with a connecting balcony that over looked the port and the city. Here, Vala's two escorts let go.

"It's about time, you were starting to cut off the circulation to my arms," she smiled cheekily but the two men simply stood quietly by the only exit from the room. "Come on boys, smile. Surely life can't be all that bad. You live in Port Royal, you must get your fair share of the gold."

There was a laugh from the balcony and General Erickson stepped into the room. "Vala Mal Doran I presume." He looked her up and down. "Your just how I expected."

"Oh so you've heard of me then?" Vala seemed pleased that someone from somewhere she'd never been knew who she was.

"Oh yes, I've heard of you. I hear you are quite good at stealing things." Erickson walked to his desk and sat down, then signalled for Vala to do the same. "Please ... sit. We have much to discuss."

Vala did as she was told, sitting in a seat on the opposite side of the Generals desk. She was beginning to feel a little uneasy now. What exactally could her and this man possibly have to discuss? He seemed to notice her uneasiness.

"I'll get straight to the point then shall I?" Vala nodded. "I would like to make a deal with you Vala. I have in my possession the release papers for you and your friends."

"You do?" she asked, suddenly very interested. She had a quick look around the room as though hoping to see them somewhere nearby. If she could find them now, perhaps she could steal them later. "For all of us?"

"Yes Vala, for you, Carter, Mitchell and Jackson. But there is no point finding a way to steal them from me, you need my signiture and stamp of approval before they can be valid."

Vala stopped casing the room. "I don't know what your talking about, I wouldn't dream of stealing anything from you ... ever."

General Erickson laughed again. Vala glared at him. Was he mocking her? "Of course you wouldn't. So in that case, if I was to ask you to _get_ something for me in which your reward would be the freedom of you and your three friends, am I to understand that you would be more then willing to assist me?"

There wasn't really much to think about. Cameron, Daniel and Sam had come up with no other plan for their escape, and what Erickson seemed to be asking her to do for him, well it sounded easy enough.

"What do you want me to do exactally?" she asked, leaning forward and resting her elbows on Erickson's desk.

Erickson leaned in closer as well, there nose's almost touching. "Ever heard of a Captain Ronny Sparrow?"

Vala backed away from the General, trying to keep her face as stoic as possible. "Maybe," she said.

There was no maybe about it, of course Vala knew him. When she had first been released as being a host from the gould, Ronny Sparrow was one of the first friendly faces she had come across on her travels. He taught her how to steal, how to cheat, how to lie. It was quite a good friendship, but good friendships in those sort of circumstances can never really last. It got to the point where the two of them were always trying to out do each other, there was never a word of truth spoken between them and if any of their stuff went missing, there was no doubt it was the other that took it.

In the end, Vala had taken off on her own and left Ronny Sparrow to his selfishness. Not that of course she hadn't learnt a fair bit from him. He taught her how to survive and make it on her own in space. That was something that became very valuable for her. She had never told anyone about Jack, didn't seem any need to, noone back on earth would have the slightest idea who he was.

Erickson got up from his chair and began walking around the room, untill he stood in front of a giant map of stars that filled up the largest wall in his office. "Captain Ronny has something that I require, something that is very valuable to me. So valuable in fact that I am willing to give you and your friends your freedom just to obtain it."

"Which is?" Vala asked waiting to hear what it was that the General so sorely needed.

"A gate address. That's what I want. And it just so happens that Ronny Sparrow is the only one capable of getting me that gate address. I want you to find Sparrow, recover the what I want from him and then bring it back here to me. Upon doing so you are all free to leave and go back to Earth where we shall never bother you again."

Vala raised her eyebrows. There was no way she could refuse such an offer. But it was so simple, what could Erickson possibly want with a gate address. There must have been something very important at that address for him to want it so badly. Now Vala was very curious, she wanted to know what was so important about this gate address.

"So where exactally do these co-ordinates lead?" she asked.

General Erickson let out another hearty laugh. "That is none of your concern. Your only concern is retreaving it for me so that you can continue on with your life in peace. So, will you do it?"

It was not an easy task, Ronny Sparrow could be anywhere. Space was huge, infinate, a man like Sparrow never stayed in one spot for too long, in fact it could almost be impossible to find him. But she had to try.

"How do I know you'll keep your word and let us go when I come back with what you need?" she asked, making sure she understood their agreement.

"You don't. But you and yours are hardly in the position to negotiate. I am a man of honour Mal Doran, you can either choose to trust me or you can condemn your friends to death. Ultimately, it's your choice."

She didn't like it. Trusting people was not something she did often, or well for that matter, and with good reason. Every time she trusted someone they'd stab her in the back, at least that was the way things used to be. Then she went to Earth, Daniel was the first person she had ever actually trusted, and if she didn't do something now, whilst she had the chance, she could loose him forever.

"Alright, you've got yourself a deal. But I get to take Daniel Jackson with me," that was her one condition. Surely he didn't expect her to go alone and at least with Daniel there she could be sure he was safe.

"You can take Cameron Mitchell with you. Dr. Jackson and Colonel Carter will be waiting for you here when you return. Goodbye Vala Mal Doran ... and good luck."

Erickson made it quite clear that their conversation was finnished as he went back outside onto his balcony. Before Vala could get out another word she was once again grabbed by the two guards and they led her back down the stairs. She had a feeling about this whole thing, not a bad one, just a feeling she couldn't quite figure out yet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jackson, would ya quit that pacin' please," Cameron pleaded as Daniel continued to shuffle around near the cell door.

"Huh? Oh ... sorry," he said and made to sit down. No sooner had he sat when three figures arrived in the corridor. "Vala!" Daniel shouted as he spotted her. "What happened? Are you alright? What did he say?"

"Stand back," one of the guards barked at Daniel. They opened the cell door and shoved him further back. "Cameron Mitchell?"

Cameron looked up at the sound of his name. "That's me," he said looking confused. No sooner had he said this when the guard that wasn't holding Daniel back grabbed him roughly and hurried him out of the cell.

"Vala? What's going on?" Daniel asked as the guards slammed the cell door shut once more and left the team to recover their post at the entrance to the cell block.

"I made a deal with General Erickson," Vala said, leaning closer to the bars that seperated her from her Daniel.

"To let me and you go?" Cameron asked, slightly bewildered that he had actually been set free.

"Well not exactally." Vala caught sign of Daniel and Sam's confused expressions and thought it best to explain. But the simple version, no need to tell them too much, there woud be time for that later, when they were all safely back at the SGC. "Erickson has the release forms you see, our release forms, but they are only valid if they have his signiture and his stamp on them. If that wasn't the case I would have simply busted out of here, snuck into his office at night and stole them out right from under his nose. I was preety certain they were in the top drawer in his desk. It was sticking slightly out when I arrived, almost as though he had hastily stuffed something out of my site and -"

"Vala!" Daniel, Cameron and Sam shouted impatiently.

"Oh right ... sorry. Um, where was I ... oh yes, the release papers. So Erickson agreed to sign and give us our freedom if I could track down some old space pirate and get from him a gate address that leads to somewhere important. Erickson wouldn't tell me where the address would go, which leads me to believe that there's some sort of treasure or -"

"So why did I get let out?" Cameron interupted, unsure of where he seemed to fit into all of this.

"Well, it's too hard a job for women so they decided to send two - er - well one women and one man I mean, of course," Vala let out a nervous laugh upon spotting the look on Cameron's face.

"But how do you know you can trust Erickson?" Daniel questioned as he reached for Vala's hand through the bars. He didn't like that she was going out into the middle of nowhere, in space, without him.

"I don't. But what choice do we have Daniel?"

"You and Cameron could find a way back to earth, send reinforcements back," Sam suggested, but Vala simply shook her head.

"Already thought of that," she said. "But there's no guarentee they wont find out about it and kill the two of you as punishment for breaking our deal. No, I say we should just find Captain Sparrow and bring back that gate address."

"Who's Captain Sparrow?" Daniel asked.

"Um ... no idea," Vala lied. She didn't like lying to him at a time like this, but there was really no more time for chit chat. "Erickson just said that was the man we should be looking for."

Cameron sighed and made his way closer to the cell. "This is the best plan we got, we're out now, may as well stick to it. Vala and I will find this, Sparrow guy and be back in time for supper. Then we can all get the hell out of this place."

Vala shook her head in agreement as she turned back to face Daniel. She saw the concern in his eyes and grabbed hold of his hand through the bars. "We'll be fine, I know these surrounding planets like the back of my hand. It's all very simple really."

Daniel squeezed her hand tightly. "Just please be careful."

Vala leaned in and kissed Daniel briefly on the lips. He smiled and released her hand. With one final look she waved them both goodbye and lept excitedly over to Cameron, linking her arm into his. "Don't worry Colonel Mitchell, you are in good hands."

"Great," he droned sarcastically.

The two of them left the Prison without any fuss, no one tried to stop them, they were free to do General Erickson's dirty work.

"So ... where to first?" Cameron asked, his arm still linked with Vala's.

"Well, first, we're going to need transportation ..."

-----

_**end chap 3**_

-----

Note: Another chap bites the dust. Still loving to hear what y'all think, something you feel needs to be added? Something you feel should be changed or taken away? Let me know. Next chapter, a planet full of Vala's, the search for Captain Sparrow, a rather unsettling spin for Cameron and a wonderful gun ship that everyone wants. Stay tuned ... or reading. What ever you prefer, ha ha.


	4. Tortuga

Authors Note: Yes, well I'm back again. Took a little break over christmas and am now frantically trying to update all of my stories. I really enjoy writing this one, it's quite different and I just lurve Daniel and Vala together. Note there will be some Sam/Jack, very small bits of Cam/Vala (if your a shipper of these two I'm sure you'll see it), Sam/Daniel friendship, etc. Now on with the story.

_Disclaimer: I do not own StarGate Sg-1, it's character, or anything else you find familiar to the show. Nor do I own the plot line of Pirates of the Carribean: Dead Man's Chest, this is mearly FANfiction. _

**StarGate Sg-1: And the Dead Man's Chest**

**Chapter Four: Tortuga**

Cameron trusted Vala. Well, at least he thought he did. That was why she was a member of his team, after all. But now he was beginning to wonder. It seemed that Vala knew exactally where to find this Ronnie Sparrow fellow, despite telling them all that she had never heard of him before. She had lied to them in the past, for good reasons, well good reasons for her well being anyway, so there was no reason why she wouldn't do it again.

As soon as they had left the prison area she had made a direct bee-line for a small shop close to Port Royals' StarGate. Once there, she bargained with a rather uptight looking women for a small, portable dialing device, much like the one that General Erickson had used back on earth to dial their StarGate.

"Where are we going?" he had asked her. She merely smiled at him, half way through dialing a planet he had never seen before and carried on.

Moments later he found himself stepping through the StarGate into the unknown. When the two of them arrived on the other side they were ontop of a hill, overlooking what appeared to be complete and utter chaos. Below them was a large, clustered town where houses were built so close together that it was too hard to tell when one ended and another began. Walls were crumbling, windows were smashed, doors were unhinged, it was a nightmare. And as if the houses weren't bad enough, it seemed the people were even worse. As the StarGate shut down behind them Cameron took a step back, as though hoping he might be sucked back through and to a safer place. Close by four men, clearly drunk, were playing some sort of poker game. One of them jumped up and shouted "I win," no sooner had he started collecting up his winnings when the other three pulled out guns from their shoes and shot him dead. They cheered and carried on, stumbling over each other, clinking glasses and guzzling down the remains.

Every where he looked there seemed to be the same sort of behavior. It seemed everyone was either drunk, drinking, or already passed out. Guns were fired and if he wasn't mistaken, there was cannon fire in all of that too. People lay around hugging each other, making out with each other, fighting each other, killing each other. People lay around everywhere, some even missing limbs. Drunken deals were being slurred out between people after which their friendly handshakes would turn into fists of fury as the other man glanced at the deal makers women in the wrong way.

Cameron was just watching a man near-by try and make out with a pig when Vala grabbed his arm. "Come on," she said happily, moving him forward into the most hellish place that could possibly ever exist.

"What?" Cameron said, regaining his composure. "Y-your kidding right." He snatched his arm away from her and stepped backwards.

"No, I'm not. This is Tortuga, everyone knows everyone's buisness here. If where going to find out where Ronny Sparrows is then this is the place we need to be asking questions." She made to grab his arm again, but once again he pulled it away from her.

"Vala! Look around you!" He said firmly, but she seemed completly unfased by their surroundings. "This doesn't bother you?"

"No, it doesn't." At his shocked look she decided it best to explain. "Look, this, like I said, is Tortuga. It's a stop-off point for anyone who's ... well, you know, a 'skilled expert' ..."

"You mean anyone whos a theif, a liar, a muderer and a drunk," he corrected her.

"... Well, yes - I suppose - if you want to put it that way," he gave a disbelieving nod as though proving his point. "But if you know where to go, it's not all that bad. Besides, do you want to save Sam and Daniel?"

"Yes," he said angrily. "But we actually have to be alive to do it. We're no good to them gunned down by some crazy alcoholic with a gun."

"We wont be, now please, come on!" She grabbed him again, but this time, defeated, seeing no other way out, he let her drag him off.

They made their way through the rowdy crowd. A fowl looking women gave a toothless smile at Cameron, not wanting to be rude he returned it. Moments later a man looking, if possible, more fowl then the women threw his arm around her and led her off in the opposite direction, but not before giving Cameron a very wobbly death stare. After that he thought it best not to make any eye contact with anyone.

"Watch out," Vala stated calmly as a body fell out of a near-by window, falling at their feet, missing them by inches. As Cameron took a moment to stare at the lifeless body in complete shock, Vala merely stepped over it as though it was the most natural thing in the universe.

A crowd of women waved at Vala as she passed them, then, after checking out Camerons butt, re-grouped to discuss it, giggling loudly.

"I think they like you," she said with a cheeky grin at him. He looked back and caught them still staring after him. He moved in closer to Vala as they approuched a very sorry looking pub.

As if the whole town wasn't bad enough on its own, now she had led him to a place that seemed even worse. It could be seen from outside that the place was packed; drunks fell out of holes in the wall's, spilling their drinks and taking it out on the nearest person, two women were hooking up to the side where a group of loud men watched on, shouting words of encouragement at them whilst a boy, who only looked about ten was dancing with a mop that had a bucket resting on top where two eyes, some curly eyelashes and big pouty lips were painted on.

Vala continued on inside and made her way straight for the bar, completly unfased by the large man that gave her an approving whistle and grabbed her back side as she passed.

"Do you want a drink?" she asked Cameron once they had made it to the bar. He actually had to do a double take before he realised what she had actually asked him.

"Do I want a drink? Are you crazy? We don't have time for this, let's just get the information we need and get the hell out of this place."

Vala shook her head. "You don't understand how this place works. If we're not drinking we wont blend in. Now, what do you want?"

"You have a drink then, I don't want one." He crossed his arms over his chest, but it was no use. Vala turned to the barman and ordered a drink. Once it was handed to her she shoved it towards him.

"I can't, so you're going to have to," she said, looking as though she thouroughly regretted not being able to have one as well.

He was just about to ask her why she couldn't have a drink when a man, so fat that his belly was hanging over his pants and seeping out through the bottom of his shirt, pushed him roughly to the side.

"If you're done ordering, then move to the side so the rest of us can get in," he slurred out as he stumbled sideways into another man causing him to spill his drink.

"HEY!" the scrawny man on the seat shouted as he realised his drink had now left his hand and was spilt all over the floor. "Yours are goinna pay for that."

Before he could even stand up, the fatter man swung his arm and made full contact with the much smaller man. Unable to defend himself in time he took the full blow and fell backwards off his chair and hit the ground, unconcious.

"Time to move," Vala said as the smaller man had knocked the chair next to him as he fell causing _that_ man to spill _his_ drink and challenge the fatter man to a fight as well.

She made her way towards a much quiter group in the corner of the pub. They all had drinks in their hands but they seemed cleaner and far more well spoken then anyone else in the pub. "Definatly just passing through," Vala said to Cameron with a wink. She moved in closer and he followed.

"Lets get out of this place as soon as we can," one of the men with a prominate mostache was saying.

"I recon, I don't think were going to find any paying travellers here," another of the group added. This one had a large tatoo of a mermaid on his arm.

"No one wants to leave and no one who does would have any money. This was a bad stopping choice." This one had a black eye patch.

Vala nudged Cameron in the ribs. "Well, looks like we've found some transportation," she said happily.

"Wait a second. You don't even know where we're going yet," he stated as he pulled her back.

"I will," she added as though it was very obvious. He raised his eyebrows as invitation for her to explain. "They're travellers Cameron, they'll know where we're going. Trust me."

She stepped forward into the conversing group before he could stop her. Not wanting to be standing in one spot without her for long he quicky followed.

"Hi boys," she chimed as she intruded on their conversation. "Did I over hear correctly? You're offering transportation?"

The man with the mostache stepped forward, looking Vala up and down and smiling approvingly. Cameron's first instinct was to step closer to her, just so this guy knew that he was deeling with him to. The man studdied him for a moment then turned back to Vala. "Can you pay?"

"Yes we can," she said, nodding her head. Cameron resisted the urge to say something. As far as he was concerned they had no idea what sort of currency these guys took and even if it was something close to their own, which he doubted very much, he still had no money and unless Vala was planning on paying by credit, she had none either. Then again, now that he thought about, she had bought him a drink. How did she manage that if she didn't have something?

"Hm," the man looked at her closely. Trying to see if she was lying. Why he didn't just ask for the payment first Cameron didn't know, he guessed that Vala was trained well enough to know that paying upfront could mean they wouldn't keep their part of the deal and drop them where they needed to be. That was the problem when you surround yourself with other people that like to lie, you never know who to trust. "Be sure that you do have payment, because if you don't I can assure you, we will not hesitate to punish you properly."

"We have payment," she said again, a little more aggresive.

"Good. We're headed as far as Slatry so you'll have to leave either then or before. Where is it you're headed exactally?" The group looked at Vala expectantly, so did Cameron. He would like to know where they were headed as well as she had convinently not told him yet.

"Well, I was actually hoping you might be able to help me. We're looking for a ship. A particularly nice gun ship that you may have heard of as the _Black Diamond_?"

There was a great up-roar of laughter as it seemed they thought she was joking. When she didn't laugh back they gathered she was serious and the mostached leader answered.

"We've seen it. I don't know what you're playing at girly, but if your planning to take the ship for yourself, then you're obviously uneducated when it comes to it's Captain."

"Actually it's more the Captain that we're after," Vala explained. The tone in her voice was believing enough to anyone who didn't know Vala. But for Cameron, someone who had known her for quite a while now, he was suddenly very worried. He couldn't help but notice that Vala had perked up at the mention of this ship. And now that she was discussing the Captain, it seemed bitter, almost as though, he was merely there and it was the ship she was after and not really concerned whether he was with it or not. Hopefully once they were on their way he would get a chance to actually talk to her about this whole mission. How was it she knew this guy exactally?

"I see. Well you're in luck," the leader of the group said, still looking at Vala as though she was crazy. "We saw the ship drifting around a paradise planet not long ago."

"What's a paradise planet?" Cameron asked, but he was brushed off by a very excited Vala.

"Can you take us there?" she said, practically begging them.

"Sure ..." he studdied her for a moment then added. "But it'll cost you extra."

"Now wait a min -" Cameron started, but once again, Vala brushed him off.

"It's a deal!"

-----

_**end chap 4**_

-----

Note: Yes, as you can see the ship is now the Black Diamond. Lol, thought I'd change that too. And regarding the reviews, there is nothing to worry about. This story is about SG-1 and whilst Jack Sparrow demanded all of the attention in the movie, I've changed enough of it that Ronny Sparrow is different, I'm sure you'll find him a little less likable. And I know Dan and Vala are better together, I'm actually excited about them being reunited in the story, but it will be a little while. Nevertheless, absence makes the heart grow fonder. Apparently, lol. Sorry for the short chapter, next one should be longer as we find out what Dan and Sam are discussing in the cell.


End file.
